weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Genericgee
I'M GOING TO SMASH HARD YOUR HEAD WITH A COCONUT UNTIL YOUR BRAIN TURNS INTO BUBBLE GUM! - Genericgee threatening to kill Weegee. Why is my eye deformed? BECAUSE WITH THIS I CAN - ehhh...i don't really know. -Genericgee about his eye. Genericgee is a fictional fakegee created for satire who inhabits the realm of the overpowered in a fictional Trolliverse. He was created due to the immense amount of fakegees who looked the same. His power level is unknown so he can always be the one with more power. He is son of Generictran and Genericlona, brother of Genericalleo and is the owner of Genericshee. He has a bunch of forgettable powers, an empire he rarely mentions unless he is going on war, a personal army of ambiguous funds that sits around and does nothing until it is called, a brainwashed anime girl wife who tolerates him for some reason, an unrealistic and depressing sense of importance, a bunch of universes under his possession of questionable security, a bunch of unoriginal forms, an unrealistically big (even for fantasy standards) amount of skills, a whole lot of psychological diseases to justify him acting like a total jerk, a dark past in case the latter doesn't convince anyone, and many, many more. He is friends with Weegee, Malleo, Awheeo, Pureegee. He doesn't have enemies because they're all DEAD. Story Genericgee was created by Weegee to his army, but then Genericgee went MAD and killed THE ENTIRE ARMY. Weegee then had to beg Genericgee to rebuild the army. Genericgee agreed to do so in exchange of more powers. For some reason, he befriended Weegee and more...BECAUSE HE IS EVIL. He then found an anime girl wife in a garage sale and bought her. He has been involved in every single war in the Trolliverse. He always wins. He started with a small star system, but after some weeks, he already had his own universe. He is the best leader ever. In fact, he doesn't even need to be there to rule. He doesn't have responsibilities. He died 1 time but was revived two seconds later. Genericgee was born with psychopathy, bipolar disorder, borderline personality disorder, schizophrenia, anger problems (of course), narcissistic personality disorder, paranoia, pyromania, and a million more. Despite this, he can do anything like a normal person. In fact, he is better than everyone. During his lifetime, he became: * The best game developer in the whole Trolliverse. He can program, make sprites, make music and do everything else. * The best writer in the whole Trolliverse. He writtes fiction (any kind), critics, cookbooks and everything he writes is an multiversal best seller. * The most powerful fakegee in existence. He can defeat every single creature in the entire Trolliverse. If there is one he can't, he will turn into his ultimate form anyway. * The most intelligent creature in the whole Trolliverse. He can make anything he wants in a few seconds even if he never studied about it. He can make planet-destroying bombs, makeshift time machines and cures to any disease. Everything using the materials he finds in his kitchen. * The most sadistic and selfish creature out there. * The most helpful and generous creature out there. * Secretly a battle helicopter. Powers * Teleportation * Flight * Genericgee Stare * Genericgee Virus * ULTRA VOLT DRAGON DEMON BLAST OF DESTRUCTION CHAOS AND DEATH OMG PEOPLE ARE DYING THAT HELICOPTER JUST EXPLODED BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM Forms If his common form isn't enough, he has a bunch of useless forms. Here are some of them: * Fire Genericgee * Ice Genericgee * ULTIMATE LAZOR HAXOR Genericgee (His power level is 999.999.999.999^∞) * Dark Genericgee (2nd most powerful form) * Nightmare Genericgee (Edgier version of his dark form) * Actually Dark Genericgee (He becomes so dark, he just sucks all the light around him. No one can see anything when he is on this form) * God Genericgee (He can kill Pureegee with this form) * Genericgee.exe (Ultra spooky crappypasta form) * Janitor Genericgee * Modern Art Genericgee * Sub-Zero Genericgee * Metal Slug Genericgee * Nano Genericgee His wife Genericaesh Genericaesh only purpose of existing is to please Genericgee. Because of this, she doesn't have any personality at all. She is used merely as a object by Genericgee so he can go around shouting "I HAVE AN ANIME WIFE YOU DON'T!". He actually did this. Twice. She isn't different from most anime wives. Category:Non-Recolors Category:Evil Category:Mean Weegees Category:Heroes Category:Authors Category:Satire Category:Non-Canon Category:Powerful weegees Category:Rulers Category:Legendary Weegees Category:MOAR Ranked Weegees Category:Fakegees Category:Weegee Friends Category:Bullies Category:Annoying Losers Category:Chefs Category:Smart creatures Category:God-Like Creatures Category:Weegees